DOLLHOUSE
by ChibiWolf2020
Summary: Another Songfic for Hetalia. Lili gets up in the middle of the night and decides to take a look around the house. Things don't turn out as well as she hoped. Song: Dollhouse- By Melanie Martinez R&R's appreciated!


_Hey girl, open your walls. Play with your dolls, we'll be a perfect family._

Lili slowly opened her bedroom door, leaving a crack just big enough to allow the lithe-framed girl to slip through out into a dimly lit hallway. Her short blonde hair was stringy and greasy, her clothes were stained, and her lips were dry and chapped. It seemed like she hadn't left the room for days on end. One may mistake her for an unkempt or slob of a girl, but to say it now she wasn't. In fact, Lili was on her way to the bathroom right then. With feather-light steps, Lili tried to tiptoe around the creaking and moaning floorboards. She turned to peek inside of the bedrooms that lined the side opposite her.

_When you turn away, is when we really play. You don't hear me when I say: "Mom, please wake up! Dad's with a slut!_

Her mother, Elizaveta (**(A/N: It is often debated whether it is spelled 'Elizabeta' or 'Elizaveta'. Although 'Elizabeta' is the closest spelling, I use a 'V'.)) **was no where to be seen. Her father Roderich was there, although he definitely wasn't alone. Squinting, Lili looked into the mostly dark room. Once her eyes adjusted to the poor light, she could see that was in fact _not_ her mother, but a woman who looked like some cheap corner hooker you'd see in the movies or on T.V. Lili looked away almost instantly. Honestly, This was not the first time she'd seen a prostitute in her house. It happened (sadly,) enough so it was no surprise. She had stopped trying to do anything about it. Her father was the culprit, and nobody else would listen to her. Sighing, she marched on, past the bathroom. She wanted to know if anything else up.

_And your son is smoking cannabis. No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens. Don't let them see what goes down in the kitchen…_

As Lili went forward, a familiar scent caught her nose. When she looked around to see where it had been coming from, her eyes barely made out the faint trail of a smoke wisp. Following the wisps, she let her curiosity take her over and lead her to her brother Vash's room. With the slightest push she inched open the door. Her brother Vash was slumped against his wall, head slightly lolled to his side. A small glass object caught in the light, just inches away from his hand. A bag slightly filled with drugs was also splayed out carelessly on the floor. it was obvious to Lili her brother had getting high again. A small pang of grief struck her as she watched Vash try to hold back laughs and creeping smiles. Smoke overran her senses and she fled from the door, coughing silently into her pajama shirt.

_Places, places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces! Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains. Picture, Picture, smile for the picture! Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister?_ _Everyone, thinks that we're perfect. Please don't let them look through the curtains. D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E, I see things that nobody else sees (D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E-, I see things that nobody else sees)._

Once Lili caught her breath, she found herself standing in the living room. Pictures, paintings, scribbles, signed or antique items, and quotes lined the walls. Although nobody really cared about them anymore, Lili enjoyed inspecting the memorabilia that they had gathered to accommodate the house. In the far back corner was a dusty old speaker that they had been using as an extra makeshift table. A photo lied on it's back. Lili picked it up and blew most of the dust off to show a family photo they had taken a year ago. Her parents were standing tall in the back, arms wrapped around one another. Then, in the middle, were her two other brothers Ludwig and Gilbert. At the bottom was her and Vash flashing toothy grins. Lili felt tears start to rise in her eyes.

_Gilbert._

Her oldest sibling had walked out on them when even he was only 16. She had only been 13 then. So had Vash. Ludwig (also 16 at the time,) had been hit the hardest. He was the closest to Gil out of all of them. She supposed that's when _this _all started, but she didn't like to think that; Think that she was blaming Gilbert for everything that happened. She put the photo down and moved on to a strange wailing echoing down from the attic. Lili shivered. She hated the attic, and the basement for that matter. Nonetheless, she went to go investigate.

_Hey girl, look at my mom, she's got it goin' on. HA! You're blinded by her jewlery. When you turn your back, she pulls out a flask, and forgets his infidelity. Uh-oh, she's coming to the attic. Plastic, go back to being plastic._

When she had made her way up the stairs and to the top of the ice-cold room, she froze. Her mother sat on a breaking box that had been filled with old wooden blocks. She couldn't tell how many, but at least two bottles of some unknown liquor lay by her feet. Her eyes were red and she had a puffy, tearstained face. She took a long sip from the bottle, before letting out a choked and strained sob. Lili dared to take one step closer, causing the floor to creak loudly underneath her weight. Elizaveta turned so they met each other's gaze. No one said anything. After a moment, her mother turned away from her and took another swig of her drink. She seemed to not have have taken much (if any,) notice to Lili. She turned around and walked back downstairs, leaving her mother alone once again.

She turned into the kitchen to see where Ludwig might be. Considering it was the only room left she hadn't been (excusing the basement,) she readied herself for what she may find.

_No one ever listens, this wallpaper glistens. One day they'll see what goes down in the kitchen. Places, Places, get in your places. Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces. Everyone thinks that we're perfect, please don't let them look through the curtains…_

Lili plastered herself to the cupboard's side, so she would be hidden from anyone on the other side. When she was sure that nobody noticed her, and that Ludwig was indeed there, she peeked her head around the corner. It was still night, so the back of the room and all inside were blocked and muddled by shadows and darkness. Lili squinted hard, straining her eyes almost painfully. Finally a figure made itself known. Her eyes widened in surprise of what she saw. Her brother, her strong and sweet older brother, was doubled over and leaning against a corner. She knew there was something else next to him, but she couldn't see just what. This time, Lili decided to step in. In one smooth motion she swooped over to the light and switched it on. Her vision went black for a moment before a clear view of the room took focus.

"...Bruder?" Lili's voice was softer and quieter than usual. She had not expected _this_. The object she had seen before revealed itself. A medium sized cooking knife from the family's collection lie on the floor with just a few small traces of fresh blood. Speaking of blood, small drops littered the floor, catching some of the light. Ludwig looked up at her, an almost distressed look on his face.

"L-Lili? What are you doing here, er… why are you up?"

Lili said nothing as she walked over to where Ludwig was sitting. She took a seat next to him and sighed. Glancing over, she caught sight of long red lines striping up his arms. Tears threatened to overflow.

"Why'd you… do _that?_ Tell me… now!" She said, a sudden burst of anger taking her over before she felt hot tears slide down her cheeks and to the floor. It was now Ludwig's turn to let out a sigh. He pulled Lili closer to his side and let her cry into his shirt. He tried rubbing her back and whispering words of comfort to his little sister. Lili didn't demand an answer as they stayed like that for quite some time. When they finally pulled away, Ludwig spoke.

"Maybe I'll tell you in the morning… For now, go to bed. O.K?"

"Only if you come with me!" Lili said, trying to pull him up.

"Fine." Ludwig stood up and ushered her towards her room. He followed close behind until they slipped inside through the door. Ludwig took the wall side as Lili re-locked her door and tightened the lanyard she tied on. She crawled in next to her brother who was already starting to fall asleep. As she began to give in to the darkness she thought to herself:

'_Fake. This entire house is fake… Just like a Dollhouse.' _She soon drifted off into a dreamless slumber alongside her brother. She knew that in time, perhaps even next morning, they would all go back to their 'perfect' lives, pretending nothing was ever wrong.

_Fake_

_Fake_

_Fake._

_D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees._

_(D-O-L-L-H-O-U-S-E_

_I see things that nobody else sees)_

_Hey girl (hey girl, hey girl, hey girl, hey girl)_

_Hey girl, open your walls, play with your dolls_

_We'll be a perfect family._

_Places, places, get in your places_

_Throw on your dress and put on your doll faces._

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains._


End file.
